Connie's Awkward Misunderstanding
by Mikila94
Summary: Connie Springer is an idiot and Armin learns that the hard way.


**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Connie's Awkward Misunderstanding**

Connie Springer, strong but not so smart trainee, watched three other people. They'd gone through the 3D test today and were just at the beginning of their training and yet those three seemed close, so even Connie could tell they'd known each other before coming here.

"_Lucky guy" _Connie thought. He had come there all alone and this clumsy Eren guy had to friends with him... life really sucked sometimes. As the night fell and he retreated to the boys' cabin for the night he saw Eren and one of his two friends.

"_What's she doing here? This is the boys' cabin!" _Connie thought. He thought that she might be Eren's girlfriend or something, but they didn't act like it. Siblings? Nah, they looked nothing like each other; the girl was even blond for god's sake! Connie followed the two with his eyes; it seemed that they went around asking people how to pass the 3Dmanuever test. Well, he wouldn't have anything to tell to them, for he was a genius. And that's exactly what he told them when they asked him. He could see them ask help from Jean, but he didn't do anything either. Next they climbed up to the top punks to ask from two bigger guys whose names Connie didn't know. He went to bed with a shrug; it wasn't any of his business.

The next day this Eren guy actually passed the test; it seems that he'd done it first with broken equipment.

When the night fell and everyone retreated to the cabins for the night, Connie noticed the same blond girl there again. He still couldn't remember her name, but it was definitely the same one that was always with Eren.

"_But why doesn't anyone say anything about it? It was made clear that girls shouldn't come here and other way around" _Connie wondered. Should he go ask her directly what she was doing here? Yeah, he should since no one else seemed to bother to do so.

"Hey Blondie!" Connie called out as he walked over to the girl, getting more pairs of eyes on him than intended.

"Yes?" the blond asked after glancing left and right, realizing that she was the only blonde around.

"What are you doing here?" Connie blurted out. He could have been more subtle, but that had never been his thing.

"E-excuse me?" the blond stuttered.

"I asked what you're doing here." Connie repeated. The blond swallowed, making Connie think she was intimidated by him.

"I-I heard you, but I'm afraid I don't understand the question." she replied.

"I mean what you're doing _here_, in the _boys' _cabin" Connie asked, wishing that he'd get his point across now. A deep silence fell in to the cabin as everyone turned to look at Connie.

"What?" the boy asked, getting a bit annoyed and nervous. He noticed that he and the blond girl were the only ones not laughing. Actually, the girl looked a little embarrassed "Seriously, what!?"

A huge blond guy, Reiner was his name if Connie remembered correctly, was the first one able to stop laughing long enough to answer: "Dude, Armin's a _guy_!"

"Yeah right" Connie said after staying awkwardly silent for a while, making the others laugh even harder.

"No it's true, seriously" Reiner said, jumping down from the top punk behind Armin. Before the lot smaller blond could stop him Reiner was behind him, lifting his shirt up "See?"

"Reiner!" Armin yelled in anger and embarrassment as the other guys held their stomachs, laughing so hard it hurt. Armin glared at the others as a poor attempt to silence them, but it didn't really work. Only freckles faced guy by the name Marco tried to stop himself from laughing, but he didn't really seem to have self control either.

"Y-you're a guy?" Connie stuttered, pointing at Armin.

"Yes!" Arming yelled with a furious glare as he pulled his shirt back down.

"O-okay... sorry, my bad" Connie said, slowly backing away from the blond. It's probably needless to say that the rest of the evening was awkward as hell for both Armin and Connie.

**A.N: Yeah well, the whole "Armin is a girl!" –thing is probably a bit over used, but I just couldn't help it. During the first few episodes I was wondering which one he was and I have a feeling I'm not the only one. Anyway, sorry if someone's OOC, this was my first Shingeki no Kyojin fic.**


End file.
